


Announcement

by CheezitMastermind



Category: Public Service Announcements
Genre: This is an Announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezitMastermind/pseuds/CheezitMastermind
Summary: : /
Kudos: 1





	Announcement

Hey everyone. Sorry about the story being capooshed. Two different people invaded my privacy and found the story and I didn't want them seeing it. I'm making a new account, and I'll be writing something alot like what I already had on there. Sorry for the inconvenience! Hopefully the new account will be made tommorow.


End file.
